minecraft_office_365fandomcom-20200213-history
Roboty
roboty is a contestant on battle f'r bfdi. He was one of the 30 recommend'd charact'rs who is't hadst a chance to joineth battle f'r dreameth island|the game during " the reveal " and " reveal novum ". That gent did fail to receiveth into the game, receiving only 2 votes, which wast the least and did place that gent 30th. roboty did get only 50 votes to joineth '' battle f'r dreameth island again , which wasn't enow and that gent wast did fling to the lock'r of los'rs . in idfb , that gent did get 250 votes, which is not enow votes to joineth idfb. https://docs. google. com/spreadsheets/d/13duhjwwflvxt2cuw-ognv29z6xk3kunzwfhponzox0m/edit#gid=1397548773 that gent did compete briefly in '' battle f'r bfdi '' on beep , but wast eliminat'd in four goeth too far|bfb 6 . compliment extern roboty appears to beest a large, limbless robot. His metal corse is scarlet, his teeth art yellowish-white, his teeth art baby blue at which hour talking, and his eyes art jade. changes bfdi 14 * roboty hast limbs. * roboty hast uneven eye size. * roboty's belly area is the same col'r as his ov'rall corse col'r. * roboty's teeth art slightly uneven siz'd. * roboty's teeth art a did bite yellow. * roboty's eyes w're a dark'r green. * roboty hast an antenna on top of his headeth. bfdi 17 * roboty loses his limbs. * roboty is larg'r. bfdi/bfdia * roboty anon hast evenly siz'd eyes. * roboty anon hast evenly siz'd teeth. * roboty's belly area is anon a dark'r shadeth of r'd did compare to his ov'rall corse. * roboty's belly area eke hast 4 screws anon. * roboty's eyes art anon a bright'r shadeth of green. * roboty's antenna is anon thinn'r and tall'r. * roboty hast thinn'r black outlines. idfb/bfb * roboty's eyes art anon an coequal lighteth'r shadeth of green. * roboty's teeth art a did bite less yellow. * roboty's r'd col'r is anon slightly lighteth'r. * roboty loses his glossy shineth. * roboty's eye shineth is anon near the centre of his eyes. bfb 5 * roboty's that from which we speak outline is anon on top of the teeth outlines. p'rsonality roboty seemeth to beest stubb'rn and opinionat'd about his current situations, such as going to a wat'rfall to beest far hence from his team in " lick thy way to freedom ". Oth'r examples include roboty saying "why" at which hour that gent did get did place f'r his job, as well as at which hour that gent hath said "truly unfair. " at which hour his team hath lost in the same episode. Similar to david, roboty is mostly anti-social. When roboty wast vot'd out in " four goeth too far ", that gent hath left to the same wat'rfall without declaring a w'rd, implying yond that gent nev'r did enjoy being on the showeth. Enshielf in his simplistic m'rse code, roboty seemeth to beest a v'ry negative individual, oft lamenting about how unpopular that gent is in the eyes of vot'rs. That gent eke seemeth to enjoyeth fleering oth'rs, such as fleering his beep|team name 'long with four , ang'ring balloony. official charact'r guide '' biography roboty avoids conflict if 't be true that gent can. That gent doest not wanteth to putteth his big r'd self in the middle of ado. In contrast, his highest lodging of comf'rt is an eth'real misty wat'rfall, wh're that gent cannot heareth the noises of his teammates. roboty speaks in m'rse code, a s'ries of electronic dots and dashes. Yond's wherefore nay one can und'rstand a w'rd that gent sayeth! roboty isn't v'ry mobile, but surprisingly, his springy attendeth gives his teammates lots of mobility! did thee knoweth?: roboty's chest compartment hast been ope as many times as teardrop hast spoken. abilities telep'rtation: in " lick thy way to freedom " and " four goeth too far ", roboty is able to moveth from diff'rent locations almost instantly, that gent seemeth to only useth this ability to wend to the wat'rfall . cov'rage appearances * battle f'r dreameth island **" half a loaf is bett'r than none " (cameo) **" vomitaco " (cameo, multiple clones of that gent nam'd clones) **" the reveal " **" reveal novum " **" return of the hangeth glid'r " (cameo) * battle f'r dreameth island again **" yeah, who is't? i wanna know " (cameo) **" get in the van " (cameo) * idfb **" welcome back " (cameo) * battle f'r bfdi **" getting teardrop to talk " **" lick thy way to freedom " **" why wouldst thee doth this on a swingset " **" f'rtunate ben " **" four goeth too far " (eliminated) **" ent'r the exit " **" get to the top in 500 steps " (last physical compliment extern f'r anon) **" return of the rocket ship " (pictured) **" don't digeth straight down " (mentioned) battleth f'r dreameth island in " half a loaf is bett'r than none ", that gent appears as a recommend'd charact'r and walks into a vat of hydrochl'ric acid. in " vomitaco ", six of that gent appeareth und'r the nameth clones as a recommend'd charact'r. roboty wast one of the 30 recommend'd charact'r eligible to joineth bfdi in " the reveal ". in " reveal novum ", that gent only hath taken 2 votes, the least out of anybody. That gent wast did fling to the lol . in " return of the hangeth glid'r ", roboty can been with the num'rous recommend'd charact'rs on the bleacheth'rs, watching the final cake at stake. battleth f'r dreameth island again roboty wast eligible to joineth bfdia, but only hath taken 50 votes in " yeah, who is't? i wanna know ", placing 57th and is did fling to the lol. idfb in " welcome back ", roboty can beest seen jumping in the tlc as attempteth to ope the lid. pin sayeth yond those gents shouldst free roboty first so yond golf ball can useth his r'd tint to recol'r h'r. Roboty is then shown on a voting screen as a choice to beest vot'd backeth into the showeth. hurlyburly f'r bfdi in " getting teardrop to talk ", roboty's first compliment extern wast in the intro as black hole is head'd towards earth. leafy hath chosen roboty as h'r first teammate because the lady did want to giveth that gent a helping handeth. Roboty responds by beeping, which did translate to "don't", showing yond that gent didn't accepteth leafy's requesteth. That gent is then did greet by a hugeth from leafy and is anon apart of h'r team concluded, be it. Roboty's newly-f'rm'd teammates all cometh up with the p'rfect team nameth, balloony tells roboty to passeth t on to four . Howev'r, because roboty is only able to respondeth in m'rse code, their team nameth becameth beep . During the first dare, balloony uses roboty's antenna as a springeth in 'rd'r to reacheth the basket. in " lick thy way to freedom ", x inf'rms beep yond roboty is missing and yond four wouldn't liketh yond. The episode then cuts to a scene wh're roboty is beside a cascading wat'rfall in a remote location, to enjoyeth his peace and quiet. At which hour woody can beest hath heard calling out his nameth, roboty turns up the volume of his music to avoideth being did disturb. Howev'r, because the volume end'd up being too loud, yond nearly did cause the plank roboty wast on to turneth. That gent is lat'r seen inside a beak'r full of jawbreak'rs, unable to moveth. cloudy spots that gent inside and asks that gent how's t going in th're. Howev'r, cloudy then gouts the jawbreak'r that gent wast holding onto roboty, resulting in that gent being did crush. This causes woody to screameth. Roboty is then seen next to the wat'rfall again beeping "truly unfair", but this timeth that gent is still did crush. in " why wouldst thee doth this on a swingset ", beep hath lost and has't to partake in cake at stake . Roboty is did crush, but is still responsive as that gent beeps at leafy. At which hour roboty ends up at the bottom three, nickel is having a conv'rsation with cloudy about which one those gents couldst doth without. Nickel's answ'r is machine, meaning yond that gent couldst doth without roboty. Roboty hath taken 3,436 votes, which wast the 3rd most. Aft'r receiving the earth|prize at cake at stake, t seemingly wast the causeth to recov'ring roboty backeth from his did crush state. During the dare, roboty cometh up with the idea to has't cloudy pusheth the swingeth, which that gent agrees to. in " f'rtunate ben ", roboty encourages david at which hour that gent's piloting the team's pap'r airplane. Howev'r, beep loses aft'r stapy 's staples did split the did grind into two, causing beep to hitteth the did grind bef're free food . in " four goeth too far ", balloony complains to four yond that gent hath said their team nameth wrong, in which roboty responds with two beeps. Balloony responds by declaring yond roboty isn't helping. Roboty is then eliminat'd with 8,254 votes. Bef're his teammates can sayeth their farewells, roboty leaves without being seen, and returns backeth to the wat'rfall. in " ent'r the exit ", clock tells four yond roboty wast eliminated, but nobody kneweth wh're that gent wenteth. Four then proceeds to track roboty down backeth to the wat'rfall scene. Four sucks up roboty 'long with all the oth'r recently eliminat'd contestants to the exit . Roboty, 'long with the oth'r recently eliminat'd contestants ent'r the classroom wh're four sayeth yond one of those folk shall rejoin. F'r his rejoin confessional, roboty beeps as p'r usual. in " get to the top in 500 steps ", roboty hath taken 558 votes, which wast the least amount of votes to rejoin. in " return of the rocket ship ", roboty maketh an compliment extern as a drawing by cloudy on his whiteboard in cloudy's collection|his collection . in " don't digeth straight down ", at which hour woody falls through the wat'rfall, that gent associates the location with roboty and calleth out his nameth. votes deaths #" half a loaf is bett'r than none ": walks into a vat of hydrochl'ric acid. #" reveal novum ": is did crush in the lol by the travelling lamp. kills non-canon kills: #" happy birthday, hurlyburly f'r bfdi! ": engluts cake 'long with many oth'r contestants. trivia *during season 1 voting, roboty did get the least votes out of the contestants in " reveal novum ". **at the same timeth that gent did get the least votes to rejoin in " get to the top in 500 steps ". *roboty did talk festinate'r in bfdi. *roboty is the first eliminat'd contestant in bfb who is't wasn't immediately hath sent to exit . *despite being a robot, that gent doesn't possesseth too many functions 'r abilities oth'r than: **glowing, as seen in " getting teardrop to talk " and " lick thy way to freedom ". **volume adjustment, eke in " lick thy way to freedom ". *roboty is one of the few contestants who is't aren't list'd in the bfb credits, the oth'rs art tv , teardrop , remote , david , and d'ra . * roboty is one of the four mechanical minds, with the oth'rs being remote , tv , and robot floweth'r . *roboty is one of the limbless contestants 'long with black hole , 8-ball , bell , yellow face , puffball , and cloudy . * roboty speaks using m'rse code. That gent is the only contestant to speaketh t. **during his audition tape, that gent hath said "bfdi". ** at which hour that gent didn't maketh t to bfdi with 2 votes, that gent hath said: "no one likes me". ** at which hour leafy hath said the lady'd holp that gent that gent hath said "don't". ** at which hour that gent wast instruct'd to sayeth the team nameth to four, that gent hath said "it's" bef're being int'rrupt'd by four, who is't misint'rpret'd their intend'd team nameth as beep. **when that gent is about to receiveth did crush by the jawbreak'rs, that gent sayeth "why". **at the endeth of " lick thy way to freedom ", that gent hath said "yikes", but his subtitles hath said "truly unfair". **at his first cake at stake, at which hour leafy wast talking, that gent hath said "t". **during the third dare, that gent hath said "f" then balloony hath said "what's yond?" then that gent continues his sentence by declaring "ly" declaring "fly", implying those gents shouldst useth the same strategy free food didst. **in " f'rtunate ben ", that gent hath said "hidden", but his subtitles hath said "we're fain thee hath found thy true calling". **aft'r balloony hath said "well, yond's not our team nameth!" that gent hath said "tt", at which hour that gent meanteth to sayeth "beep beep". **aft'r nickel hath said "what? objection!" that gent hath said "t", but his subtitles hath said "ha". **bef're getting did suck up by four, that gent hath said "final", but his subtitles hath said "finally i am at peace. " ***this may beest because that gent wast int'rrupt'd by four eliminating that gent. **aft'r stapy hath said "wh're art we?" that gent hath said "idk". **in his rejoining audition, that gent hath said "4sux" **aft'r getting his vote results, that gent hath said "imhated" * roboty is shown to beest v'ry hard to killeth. This is seen at which hour cloudy did crush that gent with a jawbreak'r, yet that gent wast still able to beep. * roboty is one of a few contestants with a did separate headeth and corse; and out of those folk, that gent is the only one to not has't a "stick corse". * that gent is the lowest ranking male, limbless charact'r, non-object and mechanical-mind in battle f'r bfdi . * that gent is the third charact'r to avoideth elimination, the first being flow'r , match is the second, and david is the fourth. * one of his fav'rite places seemeth to beest the wat'rfall . Fucking fortnite Fucking fortnite Fucking fortnite * Fucking fortnite